


Day 3- Delerium

by Nightly_love



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre Relationship Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_love/pseuds/Nightly_love
Summary: With Carter sick and away with his father, Kara is left to take care of Cat





	Day 3- Delerium

Kara stood by Cat’s private elevator, listening to her boss yell from downstairs. Kara tuned out of her super hearing as Cat got into her elevator, preparing to try and control the storm. Elevator dinging, Kara grinned and greeted her boss, holding out her coffee. She trailed behind Cat and read out the days schedule, interns and workers scattering in their wake. 

Practically falling into her desk chair, Cat released a sigh, oblivious to her assistants stare. “Ms. Grant?” at her name, Cat dragged her heavy eyes to meet the brighter, concerned ones.

“Yes Keira,” Cat asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I- it’s just- you look tired Ms. Grant. Is everything ok?” Kara winced, afraid she stepped over a line. If the narrowed eyes staring her down was any indicator, she’s guess that she might have.

“Peachy,” Cat returned in a clipped tone, powering up her computer. “Now, why don’t you run and get me one of those salads.”

“Yes, Mrs. Grant.” Kara sighed, turning and leaving the office.  
\---------  
Hearing Cat end the conference call, Kara stood up and entered her bosses office, filling a bowl with m’n’m’s as Cat rubbed her temples. Setting them down silently along with water and a tylenol, Kara clasped her hands and waited. Cat had been at the office for a couple days now and she had dark circles from not sleeping.

“Ms. Grant, I-” Kara was cut off by the phone ringing on her desk. Reluctantly excusing herself, Kara went and answered it. Crinkle forming, Kara listened to the man on the other end of the phone, now understanding why Cat hasn’t been sleeping and has been short with people. Confirming with the man, Kara went back to Cat, not entirely sure how to tell her what she needed to.

“Ms. Grant, that was Carter's father on the phone,” Pausing as Cat snapped her gaze from the emails to her face, Kara continued. “He’s uh- he’s bringing Carter home. Says Carter is too sick to enjoy the trip and that he keeps asking for you.” The last part he didn’t admit but Kara could hear Carter in the background asking to go home.

Cat’s expression softened at the last part so Kara took it as a silent victory. “However,” Kara continued before Cat could say anything. “They won’t be here until tomorrow due to a heavy storm over there.”

“Well, that’s just fine. I’ll continue working and pick him up tomorrow-” Kara quickly cut Cat off, scolding her.

“Cat, you’ve worked yourself thin, obviously worried about him. You need to go home and take care of yourself so you don’t worry Carter,” Kara quickly shut up, mouth clamped and eyes wide, worried she overstepped. Though once Cat stood up and grabbed her purse, she released the breath she was holding.

“Well then, Keira. Clear my schedule for today and tomorrow, reschedule where necessary. I think I’ll take your advice, wouldn’t want to worry Carter, now would we?” Cat raised an eyebrow, clearly dismissing her.

“Of course, Mrs. Grant.” And with that, they left the office, Kara with a smile and Cat with an amused gleam in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as I had hoped, I'm trying to catch up. I'll probably come back and fix this later.


End file.
